Save the Devil V2
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: A vision sends John and Zed to Los Angeles. The reason? Saving Lucifer himself of losing the throne of hell and his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Constantine and Lucifer.**

* * *

That vision was the cause of all or at least the trigger which caused the strangest adventure of his life.

It happened before lunchtime, she was sitting in one of the mill's armchair, unsuccessfully trying to draw something that for once wasn't the result of a vision while was listening Chas on the background making something to eat and Constantine recite for the twentieth time during that hour a song in a language unknown to her. He had told her earlier that with that he could hide the soul of a man condemned to hell, that's the only thing she knew.

After a while that the Exorcist started with these strange phrases, she found herself thinking about when that kind of things began to become so familiar to her, she knew that she was part of that world and even if she wanted to change it ( which wasn't), she would never see the world in the same way.

If there was a life without visions, without Chas and without John Constantine.

The young girl was carefully sliding the eraser through the paper, trying to erase only the things that she thought were wrong. Zed was trying to draw something that she saw in a magazine, it was only to practice but she wanted to it well and also, that was helping her to clear her mind.

But there was something that she couldn't control, her visions.

Within less than a minute she found herself drawn to one of them, which led her to a dark place as the darkest of nights, instantly she felt the urge to leave that place because she didn't because although she wasn't able to see anything, was able to hear the screams, rending cries that made her cringe upon herself, horrible screams that would be etched in her mind for a long time.

And between those cries, a quote.

-When the new king arise, the morning star will be extinguished.

The next thing she heard was the sound of her pencil hitting the ground, Zed blinked a few times trying to go back to the reality after that vision, as always she couldn't stop feeling a bit lost.

-Zed? -she heard Chas asking her- Are you alright?

Hearing the voice of the man remembers where she was, at home, safe, sound and with them, there wasn't any dark place and cries.

-You had a vision, didn't you, love?

It wasn't worth deny it, John have the hability to know when she is hiding soething or when something is wrong with her, it's like she was an open book to him.

-What did you see? -asked the exorcist.

-Nothing -answered Zed - I mean, it was dark, I only heard people crying like…somebody was torturing them and…

-And?

-A voice -she said- it's the only thing that I could understand _…" When the new king arise, the morning star will be extinguished"_ -told her- What do you think that means, John?

-Even the most atheist human in the world knows him, love -he told her- he has so many names, Samael, Satan, Beelzebub, Azazel…a lot, but we know him better as Lucifer.

-The devil? -asked Zed without hiding her skepticism.

-Don't look so surprised - he said- he's real.

-I always thought about him like if he was more like a myth…- Zed said.

-I think, love, that since we are together you have seen many things that you thought were myths -joked the man.

-Don't make fun of her, John - Chas rebuked him from the back of the room- before I met you I didn't believe in these things too.

-That was in the jurassic, isn't it? -asked him.

-You're the worst friend in the world,John…

Zed enjoyed those little fights, they used to make her a smile when the visions leave her a bit ebb but the last one leave her more confused that the other thing.

-So…somebody down here is going to make coup d'etat? -Zed asked to them.

-You couldn't have described it better, love -the exorcist said- in normal circumstances you wouldn't had that vision.

-Why?

\- If no one has ever defeated the Lord of Hell is because he's the most powerful fallen angel - he explained- it's not only reputation, It 's that no one dares to make a move against him down there.

-What has changed?

-He's not in hell.

The mexican girl blinked and looked confused to Chas, who didn't look better, when he catch her eye he shrugged, like that was also new to him.

-Then, where is he? -asked Chas to his friend.

\- That bastard didn't really went too far-answered John- he is in Los Angeles.

-Why Los Angeles? -asked Zed.

-Maybe because is a good place to make deals -answered Constantine.

-And why he left? -asked Chas- isn't that a bit dangerous?

-In fact, it is -John told them- demons now roam free through hell and can leave it. More work for us, I suppose. And answering the second question Chas, don't know, don't care, I didn't asked him.

As he spoke the exorcist was starting to prepare things, as if he knew beforehand that he would go on a trip , he grabbed a bag and filled it with rare objects that although Zed didn't recognized , she knows that better stay away from them.

-So, what are we going to do? -asked the seer.

-We have to go and tell the first fallen that somebody is plotting his death - the exorcist answered.

\- Then I'll go to book our tickets and find a place to sleep -she said.

-You shouldn't come, love -he told her- we aren't going to meet some pitiful demon.

-You need me - replied Zed.

It took only a gaze to the british to know that there was nothing he could say or do to prevent the girl meet the demon, sometimes he hated Zed's obstinacy because he know that it would cost her life. And he knew better that anyone that if something bad would happen to her he will never forgive himself.

-Alright - finally said a resigned Constantine-just…do whatever I say, ok?

Zed didn't say anything, her answer was pick up her stuff.

-You two…be careful -Chas said- and if you need me…just call me.

A couple of hour after, both were flying to los Angeles.

A city where the devil had decided to escape.

* * *

 **As I said in the spanish version, this is my english version ( with mistakes because I don't remember the last time I wrote something in another languaje xDD) of my Constantine/Lucife crossover.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, I don't know how many chapters will be but well, I will do my best to do something amazing.**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe Decker just wanted to be at peace and quiet just for a day, something that thanks to Lucifer's presence in her life was impossible , somehow or other he always managed to get into trouble and she, which she hated.

With a bit of luck, Lucifer would have hungover that morning or busy with a young girl and she could enjoy her day off, at least while Trixies was at school, which gave her a small margin of time to get everything done.

In fact, Chloe knew she had much to do, the guests of her daughter's party would arrive after lunch and still she had to decorate a bit the house and the garden and, of course, pick up the cake.

So, the last thing she needed was a Lucifer who wanted to be the center of her attention.

Deciding that it was about time to do something, she pick up her bag, her car keys and after that, she went to the center.

Meanwhile the devil himself woke up after passing an epic night with a couple of twins of golden mane and a body no more tempting than the apple of Eden.

But as soon as the girls returned home and the devil, once dressed, go down to the Lux knew it was going to be a long and boring day until the doors would open at night, even Mazikeen wasn't in a good mood that morning, although that wasn't something that altered Lucifer.

Parsimoniously, he sat on one of the stools and started to play with an empty cup until the demon filled it.

-You aren't going to see your detective? -asked Mazikeen.

As always, Maze's voice was filled with a bit of jealousy and, as always, Lucifer didn't care abou it.

-I didn't receive ant call today -answered Lucifer- How is that even possible?

\- Maybe there isn't any case that requires you to go running to solve her problems and puto your life in danger -she suggested.

-Perhaps something bad happened to her -he said, ignoring her answer- or maybe she is mad at me…humans are …difficult to understand and in our last case it seems that she was upset because I want to have sex with the culprit.

-Do you even listen what I say? -she asked.

-I should go to check on her - said the devil.

After that, the devil drank his cup, got off the stool and he got out toward the police department, expecting Chloe to be there.

Lucifer Morningstar, in fact, didn't know the fact that the detective wasn't there if not he was totally unaware that this was an important day for her neither that something terrifying was coming for him.

A house filled with eight years old children.

His disappointment to see that Chloe wasn't in the police station was enormous, such was that for a second he thought he had to make a few phone calls to find her. But, luckily, he only needed to talk with her boss to know the answer, Chloe was at her place, it was her day off.

Lucifer thought that was strange, why did she choose that day to be her day off? What's so special about that day? It had to happen something big because he knew that the detective never left things to chance.

So the answer was to go home Chloe and her little human and find out what was happening.

Trixie had arrived from school and she was in her room talking on the phone with his father, Chloe knew how much it hurt to Daniel the fact that he was going to miss his daughter's birthday but this time it was something that she wasn't going to reproach in the future when they had an argument. In fact, a days before she explained everything to their daughter and it seemed that she understood the situation or, at least, she wasn't mad about it.

Chloe, busy as she was she couldn't hear Lucifer knocking at the door and hear him approach the back garden when he saw that she didn't answer.

-Detective! -she heard exclaiming while she was placing the dishes on the tables.

That caught by surprise to the woman that she almost throw one of the dishes to his head.

-What are you doing here? -she asked him without hiding how much his presence annoyed her.

-You didn't call me! -he exclaimed.

-Why should I call you?-she asked him, again- There isn't any case, Lucifer, and I don't need you to be around me all day and less today, I'm busy.

Given that responses, Lucifer chose to observe the garden and decoration before speaking.

-It seems that you are going to have a party -he said- clearly not the party that I could enjoy.

-This isn't one of your parties -she said- it's Trixie's birthday and her friends and their mothers will be here in an hour.

-Oh, it's the birthday of your little…girl - he remarked- I never understood why humans like to celebrate the day that they come to this world, I mean, it's nothing remarkable, all species do that.

-You had a birthday party -Chloe remembered him- Dan and me brought you a gift.

-I'm the Devil and I don't have a birthday -said Lucifer.

-Everybody have one -she insisted.

-The Devil doesn't have one - he replied.

Before the detective could answer that, somebody run out the house and throw him to Lucifer, hugging his legs to the chagrin of the devil, who didn't even bother to hide it.

-Lucifer! -shouted the voice of Trixie.

-Ah…hello…child -he murmured, trying to remove the girl from his body.

-You have come! -she exclaimed, hugging more tightly his legs - I knew it!

-You knew? -he asked her, slightly surprised- Is your daughter a Jedi or a mutant? - he added, asking her mother.

-Don't say that -she answered him- Trixie, did you invite Lucifer to your birthday?

-Yeah! -confirmed the little girl- I went to the Lux and I told Maze.

Lucifer didn't know that, probably because Mazikeen thought that it was better for him , although, he went to the party without knowing it.

-I really glad you came! -repeated the girl- Did you brought me a gift?

When the girl asked that a silence reigned in the garden, it was obvious that Lucifer didn't bother to know when was her birthday, less bring her a gift and he was going to say no but her mother answered first.

-Lucifer's present it's at Lux -she said- it's…so special…that it comes from the other part of the world.

It was painful for her to lie to her daughter but it was for the best, better that than nothing-

-And what it is? -asked Trixie.

-It's…a…surprise, little human -answered Lucifer.

Internally, he was cursing the fact that now he had to found a gift for that little human spawn which had to be enough satisfying to corroborate what her mother had said.

-Trixie, honey, why you don't finish to dress yourself before your friends come? -Chloe asked to her daughter.

That seemed to work because Trixie parted from Lucifer, nodded and ran again to home.

-You're welcome -Chloe said to Lucifer.

-What I'm supposed to buy to your child? -he asked her.

-Anything -she answered- she adores you, so…she will be happy with whatever you are going to buy.

Lucifer wasn't sure about that, his experiences with parties didn't include balloons, cake and a magician, so he wasn't the most appropriate being to buy a gift for a human child, at least until she had twenty one.

-And you're free to go -she added- I will tell Trixie that you had plans.

-I I have a slight feeling that you're casting me , detective -he observed- There is any special reason for that?

-I know the…impact that you cause in women and men -the detective answered- and I thing it's better for everybody not having you around here with the mothers and fathers when they come.

-Interesting -murmured the devil with a smile.

-Don't ever think about it -she replied, feeling that Lucifer was planning something.

-Come on, detective! -he exclaimed- I promise that I will behave.

But that didn't mean that everybody around him was going to do that.

Before detective Decker could say something , the first guests arrived which made her forget about what Lucifer was planning to do and take care of them.

In fact, everything happened almost two hours later.

Until then, everything went well, the kids were playing while their fathers were watching over them. After a time, they had decided to open presents before eating the cake. Lucifer had remained outside everything, trying to keep the children away from him, Chloe was starting to thought that he was going to keep his promise.

But Lucifer was tired of hearing that stupid children's music and be part of insufferable talks about chickenpox, degrees and tutorials, bit above all, he missed alcohol and the company of beautiful girls without any kind of little human in her life.

Although, Chloe hours later would admit that what really happened didn't started because of him.

Trixie came up with a couple of girls who introduced to Lucifer as " her best friends forver and ever", by the gleam in their eyes, he knew that they didn't have good intentions.

-Trixie says that you're a magician! -shouted one of the girl, she seemed to be the youngest.

-But she's lying -said the other, a little girl with Asian features- you don't look like a magician, magicians have a wand.

-Lucifer doesn't need a wand to do his magic -Trixie replied- he's special.

-We don't believe you -said the Asian girl again- you're a liar and my daddy always say that liars go to hell.

-Well, that's something that I would decide -Lucifer said, joining the conversation- Tell me, little human, who is the unfortunate parent who has brought you to this little hell? - he added, bending down to be at height of girls.

-My mum -she replied, pointing to a blond woman.

-Adopted, I knew it -he said.

After that, he approached the group of women where that particular mother was chatting animatedly.

-Excuse me, I think I have to steal you a moment to this charming woman - he told them- it won't take long, I promise.

There was a small stir among the group, the women looked at the other with envious eyes, maybe thinking that Lucifer had other intentions with her, who, by the way, didn't reject the offer.

So Lucifer, with the blonde woman practically glued to him, went back where the kids were, the mother to see her daughter, stared at the demon without hiding how confused she was.

-I thought… -she murmured.

\- I'm afraid that will have to be in another time -he told her- this is full of little humans, it's not a place for that kind of thing.

-Are you going to do a magic trick, Lucifer? -Trixie asked him.

-Something like that -he nodded- a special trick for your birthday, Beatrice.

-Niceeee! -she shouted.

-Excellent - Lucifer commented, focusing his attention on women and staring at her- Tell me, ma'am, what is your desire?

The woman's aswer didn't play hard to get.

-I want to leave my husband and run away with my lover without kids. For God, I never wanted to have kids but he wanted to adopt her, so he did it.

After hearing that, Lucifer started to laugh so laud that almost everybody on the garden noticed that, Chloe, who knew what happened, ran to stop it before it was worse.

-For God's sake -she shouted him- what the hell are you doing?

-Nothing in his name, actually -he answered her- in fact, on your daughter's.

\- Don't you dare to put my daughter in your nonsense -she said- I don't now what happened, Caroline -she added to the woman- but I'm so sorry.

-I didn't mean to say that…-murmured the woman.

-Of course you didn't - Chloe told her.

-I'm so sorry, honey -Caroline said to her daughter, who was crying- Momma loves you, for real I didn't mean to…mum would never say that…

Satisfied with his work, Lucifer turned around to leave the scene with Trixie following him, confused about what just happened.

-I have to go, Beatrice -the devil told her- probably your mother is going to kill me after this, and counting that I'm mortal when she is around me…I woulf prefer to avoid any damage. I will send you your gift as soon as I have it -he added, leaving the Decker's house.

Lucifer felt a huge relief when he finally arrived at Lux after all what happened in that party.

-Did you enjoy the party, Lucifer? -Maze asked him with a mischievous smile when he entered the local.

\- You're twisted he said- you could have warned me.

-And spoil you the surprise? -she asked again, smiling more.

-I'm tired - he murmured sitting on a stool- dealing with humans kids is exhausting.

-Don't get so comfy -Maze said to her boss- you have visitors.

-I'm not in the mood for deals -he sentenced.

-Is not a deal -she told him- believe me, you're not going to like it but you need to see him.

-Just to make it clear -said a voice with british accent- I'm not glad to see you, mate.

-Bloody hell -Lucifer murmured with disgust- John Constantine…John bloody Constantine …what the hell do you want now?

-I don't like you and you don't like me, fine -the exorcist told him- but you need me, at least if you want to live.

The demon cursed that day, clearly, nothing good was going to happen to him.

-Fine, talk.

* * *

 **Holy shit, I thought I would never end this chapter's translation xDD**

 **As I said in the spanish version, I've started to work and I don't have the time that I had to write or translate but don't worry I will continue this crossover but I'm going to be a bit irregular, so sorry for that ;;**

 **And yes I love Lucifer-Trixie interactions xD**

 **No more to say, If there is any mistakes sorry about it, and coment if you want to say something (?)**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

– In a few words – Lucifer said after hearing Constantine's explanation – you're friend has dreamed about someone down there who wants to kill me. I can't see the threat, Constantine.

– I knew you had become reckless – the british said – but I didn't think that you didn't care about yourself.

– That doesn't worry me – he admitted.

It wasn't about confidence, Lucifer knew which was his weak spot or who, detective Decker, he didn't have to be afraid meanwhile he knew where she was when they were working. A lot of people and creatured tried to kill him, starting for his beloved Father and ending up with some foolish human, but they couldn't do it.

That's why the devil was so spetical about what Constantine was telling him.

– Your pride is going to kill you, Lucifer – the exorcist warned him.

– I don't care, Constantine – replied Lucifer – I'm not going back to hell so if someone wants to rule over him, I won't interfiere, in fact, he's doing me a favour.

Constantine knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince him, Lucifer was stubborn and he rarely wanted to take orders from humans (and more frome someone like him) , he wasn't going to listem him so he need it another method.

– Maybe if you are able to watch it, you will understand what I mean – he murmured.

He didn't want to invold her, he had left Zed outside Lux, he didn't want her to meet him because he didn't know how she could react to him, in fact, he wasn't sure if they were going to see the same man, the was the chance that she could see who he really was and he wanted to avoid her the trauma. And he didn't want to see Lucifer trying to seduce Zed but her visions and drawings could be their only chance to convince him.

– You need to meet her – he told him.

– Really? – Lucifer asked arching an eyebrow, he couldn 't be less interested – Well, If she isn't a model I'm not interested.

–You could do this a bit more easy for me, mate – Constantine sighed.

– Fine, bring her to me – he replied.

– One thing, just to be clear, be careful with her – the british told him- don't scare her, don't use your tricks with her and don't flirt with her.

– And then why have you brought her, Constantine? – the devil asked.

After that, the exorcist simply decided to turn around and go down to the entrance of the Lux, where Zed was waiting, sitting on the floor while drawing something frantically.

– Sorry to disturb you, love, but you need to come with me – Constantine told her.

– I thought you didn't want me to meet him – she replied.

– And I don't want it – the british admited – but he doesn't seem to want to listen, so it's better to show him your drawings.

– We need to try it – she said.

– I'm sorry, Zed – Constantine replied.

– I know, don't worry – she sighed – let's do this.

Lucifer was in his piano with a glass of bourbon on the top of this without touching anything in particular when they returned to the Lux. When he heard them, he looked up and left what he was doing and approached the medium.

– Constantine, I hate you – he said- I don't even know how you do it to be always around beautiful girls.

Zed decided that the best thing she could do was ignore the comment ,s he didn't want to get into an argument with the devil which was just going to be a waste time.

– John says that you don't believe us – she told him.

– ¿"John"? – noticed the devil arching an eyebrow – Most of the people don't call him by his name, the usually add "asshole" or "jerk" instead of John.

– Can we focus? – Constantine asked – We don't know how much time we have, Zed's vision can be fulfilled at any time.

– How? Don't you even know when it's going to happen? - Lucifer asked them.

– The vision seemed to happen in the present but the plan doesn't have to be carried out – today or tomorrow -Zed explained.

– You have come for something that , maybe, can happen within many years – the devil observed – I appreciate the help but I don't need it, nobody would dare to kill me, even my brother Amenadiel tried, but he failed.

– I can't understand why somebody would bother to kill you – Constantine ironised.

– Neither do I – Lucifer replied – It's a waste of energy.

– There is only one way to make you believe me – Zed observed, glancing at the british.

– It's your choice, Zed – he told her – but be careful.

Zed didn't answer to Constantine's comment, instead she decided to approach the devil who was suddenly most interested in the sudden change of attitude of the girl.

– Well, are you sure you want to see this, Constantine? -Lucifer asked him.

Quietly, Zed grabbed the devil's arm, Lucifer tried to push her away but she didn't let him, after a minute she let go of his arm and sat on a stool, she seemed tired and that scared the british man.

– Everything allright, love? – he asked her –

– I have felt...pain – she explained – not fisical, emotional pain...rage, confunsion but also happiness -added- You've been having a hard time all your life but here you have found yourself, or at least, you feel like this is your place, not heaven or hell, this is your home and maybe...there's a reason for that, someone...

– What's this Constantine? – Lucifer asked to the british – I don't need a free therapy sesion from your hot friend, that's why I have Linda.

– I told you he wouln't believe it – Constantine said to the girl.

– Of course not – the devil said- I'm not going to fail in one of your tricks, Constantine.

– Then, I only have one more option – Zed said.

After saying that, Zed grabbed her notebook to pass the leaves until she found her last drawing and show it to the devil, who looked at it with interest until, realizing what it showed, looked at Zed.

– How do you...? – he asked her.

– I drew it earlier when I was waiting for John – she answered – I don't know who she is, I don't know her but I saw her when I touched you, I know that you care about her.

– Fine... – he sighed – you're not a liar, Zed, now I knew it.

Lucifer showed the drawing to Constantine, he didn't know the meaning of it, but it showed the devil with a blond woman in the piano, the devil knew that the woman was his partner, Chloe Decker, sat next to him on the piano, just as he remembered her after father Frank's death.

And he knew that it was impossible for Zed Martin to know that.

* * *

 **I'm alive, sort of xDD**

 **This chapter have been a pain in the ass for me because it was a bit hard to write Lucifer and Constantine together and kept them in character, and, I ended a couple of weeks in the hospital for a little surgery, I'm fine now, so don't worry.**

 **Good news, I have a new computer, so it's going to be easier for me to write without problems xDD My other computer sometimes didn't save thing and I was always losing parts of my fics.**

 **And I have a little question for all of you, since Lucifer's season two is airing and we have Mum and Ella, I thought about include them, what do you think about it?**

 **Nothing more to say, as always thanks for reading!**

 **And merry christmas and happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 4

The only thing Chloe wanted was to find Lucifer at once to be able to ask for explanations about what happened on Trixie's birthday, she knew that it was what had happened but she wanted to know why he had had the little lack of tact and common sense to do that in front of so many children and, on the way, to destroy a family.

Sometimes she didn't know if Lucifer was doing things like because he liked or simply, t was the chaos that followed him wherever he went.

Trixie had taken everything that had happened as if it had been a game, as always when Lucifer was Lucifer with the little girl in front, she insisted that he was a magician and that her friends and she had asked him for a trick. Of course, Trixie adored Lucifer and after receiving her birthday present from him, she adored him more, her daughter always thought that when Lucifer was around it was like a party.

That morning, however, and after a couple of days without hearing from him or seeing him pass by the police station, in which Chloe hadn't missed him very much although she missed not having him hanging around the place, to annoy her decided to call him. Not because she was worried about his absence, Lucifer was so fickle with his work with her, but there was a new case, a case she knew of leftovers he would like.

Seeing that Lucifer didn't intend to answer her messages, she decided to go look for the Lux but first she had to meet with Ella at the scene of the crime, first work, then pull the ears to the other.

Chloe drove to the Santa Monica area, almost to first line of the sea lived the victim, by then Ella was already taking a photograph of the corpse and to the evidences already indicated by the first agents who had arrived.

The detective contained a grimace of disgust at the sight of the body of the young man of less than twenty-five years who lay nailed to a wall, he had been impaled with a katana and, at first glance, he was missing a hand.

– What do we have, Ella? – she asked the girl.

– Let me introduce you to Brad Mitchell – Ella explained – twenty two years old, he worked as a waiter in a bar to pay for the law degree. The cause of death has been bleeding caused by the impalement of that katana, the act itself didn't kill him , he just bled out until die...It isn't an attack of a professional, I mean, If someone know how to use this kind of weapon with an only cut would have killed him instantly but whoever was the person who killed him, didn't know how to use the weapon.

– Are there signs of fighting? – Chloe asked her again – Did he defend himself?

– That's the weird thing, there aren't – admitted the other – There are no scratches, no punches, or anything that indicates there was a fight before.

– The door isn't forced, neither the windows and it doesn't seems that they took anything – Chloe observed – he knew his attacker, he wasn't expected to be killed, that's why he didn't defend himself.

The detective moved closer to Brad's body, trying to see if she found something that Ella hadn't seen but she ended up asking for the second more obvious detail that the corpse presented.

– What about the missing hand?

– I will know more when I have the autopsy report but at first glance it seems to have been cut by a mechanic saw – Ella explained to the detective – maybe postmortem, as if it were a kind of trophy.

As she spoke, Chloe had gone through the room searching for some possible clues about the life of Brad that could be useful to her to begin to look for suspects, some friend, girlfriend or relative who could tell them about the boy's life.

She found the victim's movile near his bed, still on and with several messages that had arrived during the last hours, the detective took the liberty of reading the messages one by one, only to find a message from an unknown contact that said:

– _You've ruined her life with that shitty video, so I will ruin yours..._

She decided that they should investigate not only that number but the video that was mentioned, the person who had sent it well could have a reason for murdering him althought to have done so brutally, there had to be something else.

The rest of the messages were varied, from study matters to upcoming university parties, something normal for someone of his age. But there were also comments about the already famous viral video.

– We have to find the video mentioned here as soon as possible – she told to one of her agents – whatever happens in this, could be a reason for killing somebody.

– Where is Lucifer ? – Ella asked her as they began to move the corpse to take it to the morgue.

– No idea, I haven't been able to contact him – Chloe answered – he may be busy.

– That's weird, he always comes to see you – the girl observed.

– He's been dodging me since Trixie's birthday party – the blonde explained – I didn't even invite him but well, Lucifer ... was Lucifer.

– Did I want to know what happened? – Ella asked.

– Better not – Chloe rushed to answer – you know him. You can imagine what he did in the middle of a party full of eight year olds and their mothers and fathers.

– I don't think that he does these...weird things because he liked it...he's just...him..chaotic but he's good, at least with you – Ella sugested.

– Well, tell that to him, Ella – she replied.

With that both ended the conversation, they had a lot of work to do, so much that Chloe didn't care if Lucifer wanted to go to work with her or not, it wasn't as if she could have ended up expecting something better from him, he was inconsistent with everything he did and she couldn't stop an investigation if he didn't want to go to work.

Already in her desk, Chloe set about looking for that video on the network, thanks to the comments she knew the name of a girl, Lana, who seemed to be the protagonist of the video.

It didn't take long to find it, it was both good and bad of that kind of videos, they were easy to find and erase.

The video barely lasted for a minute but it showed a latin girl kissing with a row of guys and even a couple of girls, there was something strange about her, Chloe thought she was drunk but it could also be that she was drugged.

Videos like that, she told herself, there were many so she didn't understand how it was that this particular had become so viral.

The comments gave no hint , in fact it made her want to puke , , most of them were requests that were summarized in " You should die for this, bitch" or " kill yourself" . She believed that it was probable, given the circumstances of that message to Brad, that he had recorded and uploaded the video and that she was dead.

She compared what little she knew about the girl in the police database, looking for some recent death that coincided with her name and the area.

Chloe wasn't wrong.

A young girl named Lana Oliveira had committed suicide a month ago in the dormitory of her residence in the same faculty to which Brad Mitchell belonged. It was worth it believing that both deaths were related.

She needed to talk to Lucifer because, much to her regret, he was good talking to young people, especially if they were women.

She had no choice, she had to go get him.

The Lux at that hour was always empty because until the night it didn't really open, Lucifer or Maze , if neither of them had anything to do they could be found there. It was what Chloe expected when the elevator doors opened and she entered the room, seemingly empty.

– Lucifer? – the detective raised her voice to call her partner without any response.

Chloe sighed and went into the bar, perhaps Lucifer was on the top floor, in his apartment, still asleep for having spent a night of partying.

– Lucifer! We have job to do! – she called him again.

– He's not here – answered a female voice with a slight latin accent.

Chloe looked up to where she had heard the voice, there was a woman a bit younger than she was sitting in one of the seats in the room, she couldn't specify her features by the little light that was in the place but she watched her sitting there, drawing.

In silence she approached to be able to see her better, quickly realized that from the wide catalog of women Lucifer liked, she didn't look like his type. She had Latin traits and although she was beautiful to Chloe didn't seem like the kind of model her partner used to frequent.

– Who...? – Chloe started to ask.

–I'm Zed – replied the girl without stopping to draw – and you're Chloe, I know you, from one of my dreams.

Perplexed was the adjective that the detective thought she described her better when she heard that comment, she didn't remember meeting anyone with that name, her face didn't even ring her a bit.

– What dreams...? – she asked her again.

The girl, Zed, opened her mouth to answer but there were a few footsteps behind the detective that caused them to focus on the two men who had come out of the elevator.

– Detective! - Lucifer exclaimed.

The other man, who looked like the kind of person who used to spend a couple of nights behind bars for being drunk, smiled sarcastically at the sight of Chloe.

– Well, well, this is starting to get interesting -he remarked.

* * *

 **Another chapter is up!**

 **Okay, sorry for being so late with this, my work schelude is really a mess, like I can be working at night one month and tomorrow I can be working at mornings xD**

 **So Chloe now knows aboutt Zed and Constantine, I did long ago a gif about Zed0s and Chloe's meeting, yes this scene was planned at least a year ago xD**

 **And did someone get a bit the reference in Chloe's case?**

 **Nothing more to say, until next time!**


End file.
